


Meant To Be

by sakurasake



Series: The "Meant To" Series [1]
Category: Pokemon Colosseum, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Breaking Dawn w/ Good Volturi and Bad Romanians. During Pokemon Colosseum game for Pokemon.//Bella always adored her cousin Beau, but never understood why Renee hated her so much. She didn't hate her, she was jealous that Beau got to become a Pokemon Trainer and she didn't. So, Bella decides to have Edward and Alice keep an eye on Beau...or as she went by in the Orre region: Ranger Bailey Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

Title: Meant To Be  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Pokemon Colosseum/Twilight Saga  
Pairing: Bella/Edward, Jacob/Renesmee, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Aro/Sulpicia, Caius/Athenodora, Carlisle/Esme, Marcus/OC, Peter/Charlotte  
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn w/ Good Volturi and Bad Romanians. During Pokemon Colosseum game for Pokemon.//Bella always adored her cousin Beau, but never understood why Renee hated her so much. She didn't hate her, she was jealous that Beau got to become a Pokemon Trainer and she didn't. So, Bella decides to have Edward and Alice keep an eye on Beau...or as she went by in the Orre region: Ranger Bailey Swan.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Paul McGann (8th Doctor, 50th Anniversary) as Marcus Volturi, a vampire king  
2\. Jennifer Lawrence (Catching Fire) as Isabeau Bailey Swan, Pokemon Ranger and Bella's cousin  
3\. Michael Fassbender (David 8 in Prometheus) as Peter Whitlock, Jasper's Childe and 'brother'  
4\. Juno Temple (Eema in Year One) as Charlotte Whitlock, Jasper's Childe and 'sister'/Peter's Mate  
–  
Original Female Character Information:

 

Full Name: Isabeau-Bailey Maria Swan  
Ranger Alias: Bailey Mariah Swan  
Age: 20  
BASE: Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen in Hunger Games: Catching Fire

Pokemon:  
1\. Everdeen the Espeon.//Male  
2\. Uri the Umbreon.//Male

Uncle: Charlie Swan  
Aunt: Renee Dwyer  
Step-Uncle: Phil Dwyer  
Cousins: Isabella Marie Cullen (nee Swan) & Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
Cousin-in-law: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen  
In-Laws: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Jacob.  
…  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/meanttoberuiandrenesmee.jpg.html)

…  
Chapter One:

 

Their 'witnesses', minus Peter and Charlotte, had gathered again when they heard of Bella's idea. Borrowing Alice's visions, Edward's telepathy, Zafrina's illusions and Bella's shield to contain it all...and they could spy on Bella's cousin Isabeau-Bailey. Bella, Charlie, Jacob, Leah and Seth were the only people alive that were allowed to call her Beau.

Bella slipped on the headset that Beau's Ranger Union dispatcher had sent and the recorder to record Zafrina's projections as surveillance footage and evidence...on Beau's part, not the vampires.

“Mom?” Renesmee said softly.  
Bella turned to see a miniature version of her headset, but a much more custom one, in her daughter's hands. It even had Renesmee's name on it...in Beau's hand-writing.

“Bells?” a voice came over the headset, “you better be listening or I'm feeling really stupid right now...”  
Edward snickered, Zafrina's projection showing a young woman standing next to a bike. Bella stood next to her cousin's projection, headset on.

“I'm standing right next to you,” Bella croaked.

 

Bailey Swan chuckled and shook her head, raising her hand. And, when the projection next to Bella raised her hand, Bella laced her fingers with it. Bailey felt the ghostly fingers laced with hers, that familiar hum of her cousin's shield on her skin.

“Good,” Beau chuckled, “you can make sure I don't get my dumb ass killed.”  
Bella raised a brow and Beau rolled her eyes.

“Don't give me the evil brow, Bells,” Beau snickered, “I could feel your shield when we were babies together, I can still feel it now.”  
Bella hugged the projection gently, the observing vampires watching as the projection returned it.

“Is that baby of yours wearing hers?” Beau asked, jumping when her own shield flickered in reaction to Bella's and a projection of a pre-teen girl popped up before her.  
Renesmee looked around at the sandy place, giggling when the two pokemon circled her and sniffed at her. Beau rolled her eyes with a snicker at Everdeen and Uri. The twins had a Sylveon for a father and a Gardevoir for a mother; Beau with no idea how THAT could have happened either. So that meant that the twins were telepathic. Another reason why she preferred pokemon over humans...even they thought the men she dated were idiots.

“Hey, kiddo,” Beau knelt in front of her baby cousin's projection, “what can you tell me about these two people my dispatcher is sending me?”  
Renesmee's brows furrowed, “What are their names?”  
“Peter and Charlotte...”  
Renesmee grinned wide and clapped. So THAT was where they went. When Edward and Bella looked over at Jasper, he was smug but the perfect picture of innocence at the same time. They could only tell the smugness, because he was projecting it.

“They are Uncle Jasper's brother and sister,” Renesmee informed Beau, “Mom thinks that Uncle Jasper is the one who sent them to you. With your boss' help,” Beau watched Renesmee's pause, “now, Mom's hugging him and thanking him, cause she doesn't want you to be people paste.”  
People Paste was Bella's way of saying Road Kill as a kid. Beau turned for a second and something happened. Her Espeon, Everdeen, nudged the projection...and it fell on top of her. Alice had foreseen it happening and got Jasper to send Peter and Charlotte to Beau. To protect both Beau AND Renesmee. Because she had seen Renesmee in Beau's immediate future, so she need to experience whatever it was that Beau was about to go through. Jacob didn't like the fact that he couldn't go with his Imprint, but he did see the projection and headsets to his advantage and slapped on Bella's, while Bella slipped on Renesmee's.

“Holy poop...” Renesmee said after helping Beau brush the sand off her back and hair.  
Beau snickered and they shared a fist bump.

“Damn right, kid,” Beau croaked.  
…  
Beau had went in to talk to Willie, who got Renesmee a chocolate milk. They used the time to wait for Peter and Charlotte to catch up with them. Which wouldn't be long anyway. It was half an hour before they caught up, the sight greeting them a bit comical: Willie was thumb wrestling with Renesmee. People were even betting on Renesmee to win; much to the amusement of everyone.

“You know Nibblet is going to win, don't you?” Peter asked, leaning on the counter next to Beau.  
Beau rolled her eyes, “Why do you think I bet on Ness? Plus, Willie's sister Jessica is a half-breed like Ness. Even HE knows she's gonna kick his ass.”  
Peter and Charlotte both chuckled, Beau ordering them a round of shots while they waited for Renesmee to clean up on bets. The cash was going in Peter and Charlotte's pockets, while the poke-dollars (credits) were going to Beau's card chip. You could by something cheaper with credits in the regions, instead of the expensive cash system of the 'regular' world.

 

Renesmee cleaned up nearly a thousand in cash and 30 grand in credits. And she even bought Willie a round like she promised. Back on the Rez, Emmett and Seth were cheering for Renesmee, who had actually had fun and made a good friend in Willie. The man with a dhampyr sister, who he raised all by himself at 14. Jacob took down notes and details for Renesmee, even a note to Willie's sister telling her hello from her brother and checking up on the younger woman for him. Well, younger than Willie.

Beau jogged up to the others, mounting her scooter with Renesmee behind her. She put her helmet, which came equipped with audio and visual connection, before looking over toward Peter and Charlotte who were doing the same after zipping up what looked like professional bike leathers.

“Willie said we need to go to Phenac,” She told the two vampires, starting her scooter, and smiled as Renesmee wrapped her little arms around her, “my dispatcher is telling my contacts that Ness is my shadow for the mission. That she wants to be a Ranger after her first pokemon journey or something.”  
As she took off toward Phenac, she heard Renesmee chuckling on her headset.

“Oh, hush you,” She snickered herself.  
…  
Beau thought their entry to Phenac City would be easy...but she was wrong. Because the second they got there, they saw two men carrying a rather body shaped bag between them. One that was still moving and struggling. Even if it was quiet. Renesmee sent to her, through her gift of touch telepathy, that the person was still breathing and alive...cause she could hear them. But the person was gagged, hence the quietness of the struggling in the bag.

“Do I want to know, gentleman,” Beau drawled as she strolled up, hands in her pockets, “why you carrying someone between you?”  
The men panicked when they saw her and dropped the bag. Even Beau cringed at the sight and Ness cringed cause she heard the person trying to say 'ow' behind the gag. Ness pressed herself against Beau's back, her fingers touching the skin of Beau's lower back under her coat.

'It's a girl', she whispered, 'they want her for something, but I can't tell what'.  
'I'll goad them into a battle, Ness', Beau whispered back, 'you free the girl and get her back to Peter and Charlotte, okay'.  
Beau felt Renesmee nod against her back and let out a breath. Neither of the thugs said anything about her pause, not that they would have if they'd even noticed it. The idiots were too stupid to notice, because they were just paused like she was some kind of T-Rex and if they stayed still enough...maybe she'd go away. Which made her snort and roll her eyes at them. As the two men advanced toward Beau, they didn't notice Renesmee blurring past them to the bag. She grabbed the bag and whispered to the person to stay still and quiet...before she actually lifted the bag and snuck around a building.

“We'll get you, bitch!” One thug yelled, then gestured to the other, “get her, Folly.”  
Beau and Folly both stepped back, just as Renesmee quietly opened the bag from around the girl's head and touched her cheek.

'I can't take the gag off yet', she whispered, 'can't let them know we took you yet'.  
The girl nodded in understanding, while Peter and Charlotte helped her out of the bag. Beau watched as Folly sent out two Whismur. Cute pokemon, but they were nothing against Everdeen and Uri in the long run.

“Boys,” Beau looked to her pokemon, “take this idiot to school, please. Try not to maim or kill his pokemon, they're actually kinda cute.”  
The two Whismur shared a look, like they knew they were screwed, while Folly just looked pissed off. Not a look that Beau was frightened by. Of course, people called her a cold-hearted bitch because she wasn't frightened by what she viewed to be 'normal shit'.

Everdeen and Uri circled Beau before taking their places, prepared to battle.

“Whismur, use pound on the Umbreon!” Folly bellowed.  
The corner of Beau's mouth ticked up.

“Uri, dodge!”  
The small Whismur made his move to attack, Uri dodged and Beau could swear that he was saying 'ole' as he turned into the dodge. Beau chuckled silently and tucked her hands back into her pockets.

“Everdeen, cast Confusion!” She called out, “Uri, use Bite!”  
The twin Eevee-lutions moved in tandem, tag-teaming the first Whismur. Beau cringed when the Whismur fainted, she hated having to do that to tiny cute pokemon like that. Folly recalled the fainted Whismur, faintly noting Beau's concern for the pokemon.

“Whismur!” Folly called out, the other Whismur standing a little more bravely and arrogant than the other, “use Hyper Voice!”  
Beau's eyes widened and she slammed her hands over her ears rather quickly.

“Everdeen, cast Confusion quick and hard!” She called out, the Espeon moving immediately as the Whismur pulled in the air for Hyper Voice, “Uri, use Quick Attack!”  
Uri plowed for the Whismur head on after his brother hit the Whismur with confusion. When the Umbreon hit the Whismur, it sent the fainting pokemon right into it's trainer's arms. Beau dropped her hands from her ears as Folly recalled the second Whismur. Beau watched as the two thugs ran away, letting out the breath she had been holding in since Folly said Hyper Voice when Renesmee's arms wrapped around her. Beau turned and dropped to one knee, facing Renesmee eye to eye better.

“You did good, kiddo,” Beau smiled.  
There were cheers all around from the other end of the headsets.


End file.
